1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a data transmission system.
2. Related Art
In order to broaden the application field of the commercial electronic products, some products have been added with the new function of near field communication (or short range communication). The near field communication (or short range communication) system can provide a wireless connecting route from one electronic apparatus to another within a reachable operation region for transmitting information such as instructions, music, pictures, name cards, data or file. Except for providing the convenient communication function, they also increase the applications of electronic device in various areas such as the application of IC cards (e.g. access control, tickets or credit cards) or advertisement messages (e.g. receiving electric coupons from the monitor through Bluetooth).
The electronic products equipped with such near field communication function are the trend of market. Therefore, it is desired to provide a new electronic apparatus architecture with near field communication function such that more applications can be built over this data transmission routes.